Only a Wish
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: What if Sarah wished for Jareth's powers one drunken night, and granted him thirteen days to earn it back, how will the story develop from there? Will it be another miss or will their love bloom after they had gotten over each other? Or have they even done that? Read and find out!
1. A Drunken Wish

**I don't really have an intro, but I always have an intro, therefore this intro is my intro…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah Williams sat in her dorm room finishing up her midterm for art class. The term midterm is used lightly since it is just a painting, not really a test. The teacher described it as, "A painting that describes you, whether it be a memory, a dream, or a wish."

Sarah smiled at that, well her midterm was pretty much all three. Painted on the canvas was a labyrinth, twisting and turning with forests and bogs.

It had been five years since her visit, when it came to the Labyrinth, and the Underground as a whole she tried to keep it separate from her life she had now, she no longer had her toys and props, all she kept was the book. She also kept her memories and she, every now and again, called her friends for a much needed visit.

Thinking about that as she added the last of the details, a crystal ball, at the entrance of the labyrinth, unknown unless someone specifically looked for it. Her roommate and best friend, Mallory, was out for the night, over at her boyfriend's house so Sarah walked over to her mirror and called, "I need you, all of you, I want you to see something, but do be careful it's still wet!"

"Sarah!" She heard Hoggle's voice and smiled, when she turned around she saw Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo in her dorm room, they explained the others were busy, but considering the small size of the room and people around her, it is good that there wasn't a party tonight.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus! How are you all?" She asked giving each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

And with that the trio described everything that happened in great detail since their last visit, almost three months ago. Stories were shared and laughs were given. Nearing the end of their reunion she hopped up and got the trio's attention.

"Okay guys, I want your opinions!"

With that she turned the canvas around so her company could see. They all sucked in a breath.

The first to break the silence was Ludo, "Painting pretty!"

Many other complements followed that, ending with one from Hoggle, "Well miss Sarah, you completely caught everything about the Underground in this painting, you sure you wanna be an actress?"

She smiled and laughed lightly, "Yes Hoggle, but thank you!"

"No problem, but it is getting late, we better go."

Sarah looked outside skeptically, the sun was just setting.

"Well late for us, you know time is different in the Underground."

Sarah laughed again and nodded, "Yes, I was just giving you a hard time, thank you Hoggle! And you two, goodbye!"

Soon they left and in perfect timing, because the second they disappeared Mallory stormed through the door with smoke practically coming out of her ears.

She slammed her purse on the ground and looked at a confused Sarah, "Men are asses."

"I know." Sarah laughed, "What made _you_ come to this conclusion?"

"Well I just walked in to the apartment, _like we agreed_, and he was getting head from Jackie, JACKIE!"

Sarah just shook her head, Jackie was the class slut, but apparently only the girls on campus realized this.

"I don't know, can we just call Ben and tell him we can go to his get together tonight? I mean, are you up to it?"

Ben was in the circle of close friends Sarah had here at school; it consisted of Mallory, Ben, Jordan, Jasper, and Lily. Lily and Jasper were the only two together in the group though, they were _that _couple, High School Sweethearts and adorably engaged. The get together was at Ben's house where they just listened to music while getting smashed in good company, not like the college parties where it was complete strangers trying to have sex with you or puking on your shoes. And since Ben lived a few miles off campus it was less likely for a police breakdown.

Sarah nodded, "You need it, and I wouldn't mind a bit of beer pong myself!"

"Okay good, I'll tell him, you go get changed."

Sarah was used to the bossiness, it was more endearing now than it was when they were just roommates, and she did need to change, she had her hair pulled up and her clothes were her raggedy painting clothes covered in holes and paint.

She did so in the bathroom that was, thankfully, attached to the dorm room, no sharing showers and all here! She also took down her hair and brushed it out, after adding a tad bit of eyeliner and mascara at the same time, Ben was….well sexy and she has had a bit of a crush on him for a while.

When she walked back in to the room Mallory was waiting and holding Sarah's bag out to her too, "So we walking or driving Mal?"

"Walking, I need air."

* * *

They reached Ben's house and went in only to see Jordan and Ben setting up the beer pong table, and Lily attaching her iPod to the stereo. Lily always had the better taste in music between the friends, or the kind that was more widely liked, and not specific to one genre.

Thinking of music made her have a flashback of a song, _that _song. She shook her head to get the image of swirling ball gowns out of her mind.

They soon heard yells of welcome from the group that Mallory perked up to slightly. Let the therapy begin. Soon the group was on a game of beer pong, Mallory and Jordan on one team, Ben and Sarah on the other, while Jasper and Lily cuddled on the couch, they had already been drinking for a while before Sarah and Mallory arrived, so they opted out of a game of beer pong to let the rest catch up to their level of inebriation.

A couple hours later and the whole group was well and gone, and they decided, after dancing for a while, to play what they called the 'Drunk Card Game'. They knew it had a name, but never really learned it. They set out the cards around the beer and commenced the game.

About ten minutes in after a round of waterfall, where they all start drinking at once and can't stop drinking until the person to the left of them finished drinking, and since Ben drew the card Sarah was the last to finish drinking, or chugging, after what felt like ages. Next Jordan drew a five and the group collectively groaned. The first time they played they had believed that they didn't finish the round until nobody drank, it actually was a five finger rule, but the group kept playing the way they did the first time, just to elongate the game, but still, the never have I ever round lasted a while to narrow out who could come up with the one thing nobody has done.

And so began the Never Have I Evers, and about three rings in Mallory said one that caught Sarah off guard.

"Okay guys, this is all I can think of! So Never Have I Ever been proposed to."

And of course everyone looked at Lily who grinned at Jasper and took a swig.

At the time, in her drunken haze, Sarah didn't do the normal thing and _lie _instead she had a flash of spikey unruly hair and a plead to fear, love, and do as he said. He. There when the wall she had carefully built around the Goblin King and the memories poured out, the moments in the dream she had, the face that had followed her through her life until she fought to shove them in the back of her mind, to forget. That tortuous face that she felt attracted to and horrified of at the same time when she was a child. But she had grown up, and she understood more of what he did, of what she felt.

That is where she stopped her thoughts cold. Felt. FELT A.K.A. past tense, no more feeling, just felt.

She shook her head, now even her mind was rambling.

But Sarah, while everyone was looking at the cute couple of Lily and Jaz, took a quick gulp of her drink, but not fast enough, Ben looked at her then yelled, "Hey? Sarah why'd you take a drink, you're not married?"

She sighed and everyone's heads turned to hers and Sarah was surprised that Mallory didn't have whiplash, she looked incredulous, it was best friend duty to know all the dirty details about the other friend, but she was never told this.

"Well I didn't say yes! But it was a long time ago, can we just forget about it and keep drinking, I'm not in the mood to delve into memory lane."

"Pfft! You're off tonight chica, but once I'm sober you're talking."

"Fine." Sara agreed, but hoped Mal wouldn't remember any of this conversation tomorrow. One could hope.

* * *

The night had been a success! Mal had enough alcohol in her system to forget about her asshole boyfriend, and though Sarah and Ben had had a lot to drink, they did the best out of the group, and at the end of the of the night, they had a makeout session, since they hadn't had _so_ much, hopefully they would remember it.

But she did have enough to impair her judgement. That was made clear when she started thinking about The Goblin King. Okay, she will admit it! At the time, she was insanely attracted to him, but he was between her and her brother, so his 'love' was only a ploy.

She had told herself that a thousand times, but still it sounded as empty as when she said he was not attractive.

But it had been a long time since then, and he hadn't felt the need to visit her when she asked for them all, so he had no feeling for her. That was that.

How she wished she could put him through thirteen hours of confusion, no thirteen DAYS..HA! That would be rich, thirteen days stuck away from home with no magic, no magic unless SHE said he could use it! She giggled to herself. That would be rich..oh how she wished.

"Take that Goblin King, you forget me? So here goes! I wish you were stuck up here, away from your home for thirteen days! Searching for your magic! But sadly I have your magic, and only I can grant it back to you. Or grant you the temporary use to it. So you have thirteen days to earn your magic back. So I wish this were true right now!"

She finished her speech in a flourish, a flourish that was slightly slurred. She knew it would never work though, she might have used Her Right Words once, but that was too specific, she knew it wouldn't work. But oh, would it be funny if it did.

* * *

**Okay that is the end of chapter one! **

**Let me know what you think! This idea had been bouncing around in my head too long so now I feel better and ready to write another chapter.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me feel like I'm writing for a purpose so I would appreciate any kind even if it is just some sort of something lol!**

**Till the next!**


	2. Time to Draw!

**Well I'm back! Hello! **

**Yay! I got a few reviews, so someone likes it out there :) time to continue!**

* * *

Sarah sat up from Ben's couch around five in the morning with a groan. She had a throbbing headache and she was parched, but thankfully that was the extent of her troubles.

She went through the memories of the night before, something she always did, and found that there were holes in her memory, little fragments that where so close, but she couldn't reach them.

What she did remember was dancing, laughing, beer pong…uhm..Oh! That card game damn, she hoped Mal wouldn't remember her sip…she didn't feel like going _there_ how would she even explain it anyway?

She shook her head

'_Oh yea, Ben and I made out last night_.' She smiled to herself, hopefully he would remember that, and not apologize or make an excuse; hopefully this is what she'd been waiting for.

She just focused on that and let her other troubles fade away for now, instead of worrying she went to the kitchen and got a cup of water. Mal, Ben and Sarah all had their art class together at ten, so she had plenty of recovery time. When she was on her second cup of water she saw Ben enter the kitchen and he smiled over at her.

"Mind getting me a cup?"

"No problem," Sarah said as she turned to grab a cup and fill it with water, "So how're you feeling?"

"Eh, not too bad, just really thirsty and a bit of a headache, I got out lucky, what about you?" He asked receiving the cup of water offered to him.

"Same actually, my memory is a bit splotchy, but for the most part all there."

He laughed quietly, "Same thing here, though I do remember one thing pretty well." With that he sat down the cup of water he was sipping and walked up to Sarah, who was leaning against the counter. Leaving no room between the two he cupped Sarah's cheek, and ran his thumb across her cheekbones, lowered his head so his lips lightly brushed against hers. She had a flash of mismatched eyes, but she banished the thought away by reaching up twining her hands in his hair and pulling him down harder onto her leading the light kiss to a deep passionate one in seconds. He reached around her waist and pulled her tightly against him as she licked and nipped his lower lip. At the sound of a toilet flushing, though, the couple hopped apart breathing heavily.

The foot falls got closer and the silhouette of Mallory arrived around the corner and she groaned, "My head feels like the Mythbusters had it too long.." At the confused look of her friends she rolled her eyes and explained, "They enjoy exploding things." With that the two nodded and Sarah laughed lightly.

"C'mon Mal, we need to get you some aspirin and a hot shower, you'll be better in no time!"

"Yea, alright, but now I wish we had driven."

Ben walked over to the girls and smiled, "I've sobered up well, I'll give you two a lift."

"You don't mind do you? I mean, we can manage it."

"Don't even worry about it, just go round up your stuff and meet me outside."

* * *

Sarah and Mallory had been dropped off and Mal was currently in the shower, so Sarah figured it would be a while before Mal felt fresh enough to exit the sauna the bathroom turned into for hangover therapy, so she decided to head out to the one café that opened at the break of dawn for the two some warm greasy breakfast.

After she picked up two coffees and a breakfast sandwich for them both she headed back to the dorm where Mal was just stepping out of the bathroom and she looked almost ready for the day.

"Sarah, you are AH-mazing! Really." Mallory said taking the food from Sarah, "So my mind is a black hole from the beer pong game on.." She shook her head, "At least I'm over Jim!"

"Good, now I'm going to eat my breakfast and then take a good long shower, here's some aspirin, by the way." Sarah and Mallory both took two tablets each and ate their food in companionable silence until Sarah told Mallory about both of her makeout sessions.

"Oh. My. God. FINALLY..we were all getting tired of you two's googly eyes at each other!"

"What are you talking about Mal?!"

"Oh, don't even play! You know how you both look at each other."

"Fine, I'll accept it..but still..yay!" The two girls squealed and giggled until Sarah retired to take a shower.

* * *

Sarah went to her eight o'clock class that lasted until nine twenty-five where she usually met up with Mal and Ben. Today though Ben wasn't there, she was bummed until she felt her phone vibrate and it was a message from Ben '**Helping the hangover squad, meet you in class!**' She smiled, things were going so well!

The duo wasted time until it was time to go to class, it was actually her favorite class, Sarah always loved art, and the teacher was hilarious and down to earth, so it was the best class she had this semester.

When they walked over the door was closed and a note said to head to a different room, and when they arrived they realized they must be doing a Live Model project now, since all the chairs had a pad in front of it with a raised pedestal in the middle, but whoever the model was he was covered with kind of see through material, but the light hit it wrong, so he or she could see us, but we couldn't see the model. Sarah smiled Mrs. Jenkins was so dramatic.

The two searched the room for Ben and he waved to get their attention from across the room, Ben had gotten the front of the model, thank goodness, drawing only the back of a model was so dull. When the two ran up Sarah was happy to note that he gave her a light peck on the lips..they must be official now her idea was boosted by Mallory giving her two thumbs up and a wink.

When most of the students trickled in Mrs. Jenkins climbed onto the center pedestal that was long enough to hold whoever was lying down on it and she clapped to get the attention. Sarah felt somewhat bad for the person under the cloth, who knows how long he or she has been under there.

"Okay students, you've probably guessed, we are going to sketch with a live model today, but he is not going to be nude, so don't freak out or anything." Mallory looked over at Sarah and made a mock crying face, Sarah laughed quietly and the teacher continued. "Now this was not my original choice, he got caught in traffic and was unable to make it, but thankfully this man offered to do it, and his structure will be intriguing enough for you to not have such an easy time, just remember focus on the lines and space, not so much the man as a whole."

Everyone around the room nodded and prepared their pencils.

"Ladies and Gents, say hello to Jareth." The moment the she said his name she jerked the cloth off and Sarah was frozen.

"No.." She whispered, but she knew it was him because he smirked at her knowingly.

Laying longways on a pedestal in front of her was none other than the Goblin King himself. And it was him alright, the same spiky hair, the same piercing eyes, and his frilled shirt was open to his navel, followed by his black pants that ended in riding boots. To top it all off he was holding a crystal in his hand.

Sarah could barely breathe. What was going on?

* * *

**Okay! Chapter two: FIN!**

**Let me know what you think! **

**And just to throw this out there, all day I immersed myself in fan art of Jareth and Sarah! It helped me keep their end in mind! So I wouldn't ask this, because I know it is a great deal of work, but if anyone was influenced by my fic to do some art I would be super honored AND excited :) **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Person3162012**

**Black-heart-green-eyes**

**VampireMafiaQueen**

**Josette**

**Thanks!**

**Till the next!**


	3. Never Forget

**Sorry! Sorry! I know that was a long break between chapters, but that college thing caught up to me, and it is midterm week :/**

**BUUT I'm back! And a huge thanks to my reviewers! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Sarah was finding it hard to breath, every memory of the Labyrinth that she had placed in the back of her mind, most of them of him, came crashing down and she felt lightheaded.

Ben looked at Mallory questioningly and she just shrugged and bent over to Sarah, "Dude what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Do you know him?"

Sarah thought for a moment then nodded noncommittally, "Kind of."

"I knew him a long time ago, I haven't seen him in…five years. I'm fine, it just shocked me is all."

"Details when we get back home."

"Maybe Mal, I don't know."

Mallory was suddenly unsure of this guy, nobody had this effect on Sarah, she was always so composed and strong-willed.

Sarah hadn't looked up at Jareth since the reveal and probably wouldn't but the teacher called them out, "Sarah, Mallory, no more chitchatting! Get to work girls."

Sarah sighed and looked back up at Jareth, he just lifted one mocking eyebrow noticing her distress then looked away somewhere towards the back of the room and she did what she did best. She drew. She drew every line and contour perfectly, just like she had wanted to do ever since the day she arrived back home, but, like everything Jareth related, she refused herself that right.

As she drew she thought about why. Why did she try so vehemently to forget? She just shook her head and continued getting lost in his planes until Mrs. Jenkins called it a day.

"Alright students, class is over, and unlike our usual assignments this one is just to see what you can get done in a couple hours, so you will turn in your in-progress art to me now, and lets all give a thanks to Jareth."

Sarah was bummed, she had planned to tuck tail and run, but now she had to wait in line and she knew there would be no running away once he was on his feet.

Sarah, Mallory, and Ben all lined up around the middle because they had to navigate the labyrinth that was the chairs, so by the time Sarah had turned hers in and made her way to the door he was waiting there for her, fairly unhappy.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah.." She felt a thrill go up her spine at the sound of his voice. "You have gotten yourself in it now.."

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean? I haven't done a thing! Why are you here what do you want with me?"

"What do _I _want with you? You must be joking! The world doesn't revolve around you, Sarah, as much as you'd like to believe it."

"A personality just as awful as before I see, explain yourself." She crossed her hands over her chest, the fire in her eyes burning away any sort of fear she had been feeling.

Instead of a response he looked over her shoulder at the rapidly approaching duo that she had been sitting with before.

Ben and Mallory both walked up beside Sarah, and Jareth noticed the arm he protectively placed around her waist and Jareth only smirked at the boy. "Care to introduce us Sarah?" asked Mallory.

"Uh, yea Mallory this is Jareth…King" She grinned a little and snuck a peek over at Jareth who was also smiling at their shared joke. "Jareth this is Mallory Larson and Ben Harville."

"As much as I am enjoying this little get together, Sarah, we still have private matters to discuss."

"Yes, yes, alright Gobl- uh, Jareth, Mal, Ben, you can head home, I'll be around later."

With that Ben pulled her to the side and said, "I don't think you should be alone with him. There's..there's something about him..he seems dangerous, Sarah."

Sarah snorted then covered her mouth quickly, of course he seemed dangerous, he _was _dangerous, but at the same time she felt completely safe with him, well safe from everything except him…she shook her head to clear out the cobwebs that were her thoughts.

"Ben, it's fine, I have dealt with him before, I know how he works, I'll be fine."

"You didn't deny he was dangerous, Sarah."

"Well, fine, he isn't at least not now. But it doesn't matter, he won't hurt me Ben." With that she turned to leave but Ben grabbed her arm just a tad too tight and kept her from leaving, "Sarah, I'm not going to let you go, I just can't shake it." She turned back to him about to tell him that he has no right to boss her around, but before she could Jareth walked up to the two and spoke calmly and quietly so only the three could hear it, but with every ounce of the Goblin King he was behind his words and daggers behind his eyes, "You will remove your hand from Sarah this instant, or I will make sure you won't ever be able to use it again."

Sarah twisted out of his grip and said to Ben, "We will talk later."

She then turned to the Goblin King and said, "C'mon let's go."

Without waiting for a response from either of the two she turned and left the room. She was aware of a presence beside her, but she disregarded him until they were in a small empty garden that she always escaped to, there was one large tree in the middle that she always sat on, which they were under at the moment. "What the HELL? Why did you threaten my boyfriend? He was just freaked out by _you!"_ She spat out the words and pointed an accusing finger at him.

Jareth kept calm and indifferent during her whole speech, "I believed he was hurting you, so I ended it, no man should ever harm a woman, no matter the reason."

"No man except you?"

At that she saw anger flash over his features before he quickly returned to a mask of indifference. "I never hurt you, Sarah. Not once."

"So the cleaners? And the _army_? Those weren't sent to hurt me?" She asked incredulously.

He smirked at the memory, "I would have removed you before you were to badly harmed, after you admitted you lost of course, but as I remember you safely escaped the cleaners and you and your crew wiped out my shoddy excuse for an army."

"Whatever, the past is the past. Why are you here now? And no lies Goblin King."

"I _don't _lie, Sarah."

She didn't reply she just motioned with her hand for him to keep going.

"You ask why I am here? Because of you and your wish Sarah, you haven't been gone that long to forget the power of words. I am _stuck _here because of _you!" _Now it was his turn to point accusingly.

"Stuck here? What do you mean? Can't you just _poof _here and there. Also, I haven't done a thing! I have made no wish!"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, not only was he here without magic, but she was playing dumb.

"Do not test me Sarah. Last night you made a wish, and I quote, '_I wish you were stuck up here, away from your home for thirteen days! Searching for your magic! But sadly I have your magic, and only I can grant it back to you. Or grant you the temporary use to it. So you have thirteen days to earn your magic back. So I wish this were true right now!_' Now you will not deny this, I have no magic and I have been very generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

With his words, repeating her wish, the murky memories came back to focus and Sarah gasped, she did, angered that he never thought of her she made the wish banishing him here with no magic.

"Jareth I-" She shook her head and the circumstances were too odd this moment so she giggled hysterically for a moment, "I was drunk! I don't understand." She shook her head, "Can I just offer your magic back so we can both go back to our lives?"

"Oh, I wish that were true Sarah, but I am here, stuck, for thirteen days trying to earn my magic, you can't grant it back unless you truly believe I have earned it back." He said this tiredly, all morning he had been trying to get out of it, but her wish was infuriatingly specific. "And I will not be leaving your side either, not with you holding my magic in you. Nothing can happen to you or I will lose it forever."

"Oh what a romantic notion." She rolled her eyes as she said her comment dripping with sarcasm. Sarah leaned against her favorite tree with her arms crossed "I'm not having you follow me around everywhere, I do have a life!"

Jareth then stood to his full height and walked over to her tight with pent up anger, much like a coiled cat hunting its prey, Sarah backed up until she was flat against the tree, but Jareth kept walking until their bodies were but an inch away from each other, Sarah was suddenly finding it hard to keep a straight head in such close proximity to him, she also hated that she was reacting this way. "This is _your _fault, and I will not suffer the consequences of losing my magic forever because of a drunken wish made by a child!"

Sarah stood to her full height angered, all self-preservation gone and got in his face, "I am _not_ a child! I have grown since the last time we met! And anyway! Did you wonder why I wished what I did? If you hadn't forgotten me then maybe this would never have happened!"

He lost all of his fire then and there, looking oddly at the still-angered Sarah, "What made you think I had forgotten you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe by the fact that when I call everyone, all of you, you never came, not once!"

"Sarah.."

"No! Don't worry about it, I don't care, in thirteen days you can have your stinking magic, just move!" She looked past him as she tried to push him away.

He placed his hand on her chin and turned her face towards his, but her eyes still looked anywhere but at him, "Sarah, look at me."

She huffed and rolled her eyes as she looked up at him, but when she met his mismatched eyes she was silenced and all her anger dissipated, then, without warning his lips crashed upon hers.

The hand that was on her chin moved to cup her face, as the other wrapped around her waist as he pulled her tight against him, and both her hands tangled in his hair keeping them together.

The sent instant fire through her veins and when she slightly parted her lips he took no time to dominate her mouth as well making her give a slight moan, but she didn't stay conquered long, she snaked her tongue in his mouth and their tongues did a dance of passion before he retreated first leaving them both breathing heavily.

Jareth brought his hand lightly down her jawline, met her eyes again, and said, "I never, for one second, forgot about you my Sarah."

* * *

**There! Done with Chapter three! Lemme know what you think! And I sooo didn't plan for that to happen…LOL that was seriously not in the plan….my musies must want it pretty bad HAH!**

**And don't get too excited, it won't be **_**that **_**easy for the two!**

**Again, a shoutout to my awesome reviewers:**

**VampireMafiaQueen**

**Joesette**

**auctavia1228**

**And again! If you wanna draw anything I would love you for the rest of eternity! Like ALL of it.**

**Spoiler alert: Flirty as Fuck Jareth coming up! ;) He knows she was affected, so now he shall tease her and he has thirteen days to do it!**

**Till the Next!**

**P.S. Anyone catch the movie quote *Wink* *Wink*gah..I have a problem.**


	4. Wonderful

**Okay…I'm back with a vengeance! I don't expect you to forgive me for the long hiatus, but I do hope you do! It's that pesky life thing happened all at once, but now I finally have breathing room!**

**And the story..I had planned a cuter shorter fic…but now…now I have a much plottier and longer fic..so some ideas have shifted. And I don't specifically need a beta but if you wanna message me and see my idea for the future I would love feedback! **

**Super flirty Jareth shall be paused for the moment hah.**

**Okay huzzah!**

Sarah froze as she realized what had just happened and pushed against his chest..his _hard _chest, this time, thankfully, he stepped back noticeably less happy than just a second before with Sarah in his arms.

"You can stay with me or close, we'll work something out…we should get back and talk to the guys and figure out plans."

With that Sarah turned to leave trying to tone down her flaming cheeks. She was heading to Ben's house where she knew Mal and Ben would be waiting for her letting Jareth follow her without a word.

Not long after they left the garden they arrived at Ben's house and before Sarah could even reach the door Ben opened it for them and said, "Hey Sarah, I'm sorry for earlier, I honestly didn't mean anything by it or mean to hurt you.." Sarah waved him off the guilt of her unfaithfulness toning down her temper towards him for anything he did.

"Honestly, it's fine; don't worry about it one bit." She smiled at him and held out her arms for a hug now they were inside the house. He grinned and swung her up in a large hug that caused her to think about how Ben's body, which was toned and attractive, was nothing like the hard plane of Jareth…her cheeks reddened again as she caught herself comparing the two..and with a glance at Jareth and his pompous grin she knew he was aware at what her cheeks were reddening about.

When they separated with a light peck on the lips and Sarah convincing herself that that kiss was just as good as any other, Sarah asked Ben and Mallory what the plans were for the night and they agreed to have a repeat night, all hangovers were cured and they were stupid enough to chance it again, though Ben was too lazy to set up the beer pong table. They still had a few hours until the rest of the group was supposed to get to the house so the group of four sat in the living room, Sarah and Ben on the couch and Mallory on the chair closest to Sarah leaving Jareth to sit in a chair closer to Ben, Jareth sat perfectly at ease amongst all the nervous glances by Sarah's companions, it was nothing compared to the looks from goblins at all hours of the day.

Mallory was too curious to enjoy the television for long she asked, "So do you want to, like, change or anything?"

It took him a moment to know what she was saying, but as he glanced at his regalia he figured he should have before, "I didn't give my _costume_ much thought, it is rather comfortable..I shall change before the evening's festivities."

Sarah giggled at Mallory and Ben's look at the language he chose. He ignored them all but had a twinkle in his eye, one only Sarah saw, or recognized at least.

"Where are you from?"

"Somewhere far away from here."

"Why are you here?"

"Visiting Sarah here in the states."

"Oh, well you seem to know her well, why has she never mentioned you?"

"Mal!" Sarah yelled determined to end the bout of questioning. But Jareth merely shrugged and thought about the question, though seeming cold and uninterested.

They were quiet for a good bit after that when Mal gasped and looked over at Sarah, "OH MY GOD! I just remembered a few things from last night!"

Sarah laughed and looked over at her friend wondering what made her react like this, maybe a drunk text or call.."What is it Mal? You drunk dial someone?"

"No! Sarah I remembered you took a sip when it was for people who were proposed to! And you told me you would spill! Who was it?"

Sarah suddenly stilled and glanced over at Jareth face hers, yet again, reddening. Sadly for her Jareth chuckled deeply grinning from ear to ear with the chance to cause Sarah such playful trouble.

"Well, well, well..that was me dear girl, though Sarah so rudely declined."

At that Mallory and Ben's mouthed dropped open and looked at Sarah for her to possibly refute his claim, but she, instead of defending herself to her friends, shot up angrily turning to Jareth, "Oh don't even Jareth, it was a ruse and you very well know it! It was your last chance and you would do anything to stop me!"

Jareth shot up as well shrugging off the cool and collected stranger and bringing the Jareth Sarah knew, the Goblin King, he barked out a laugh, though it wasn't filled with mirth, more like ice, "I can hear the disbelief in your voice even as you say it. You can't be so stupid as to think I would lower myself like that for any mortal, or for that matter any other being, that happens upon my kingdom! If so then I gave you far too much credit."

Ben and Mallory were just shell shocked at the display, the two were in their own bubble now, forgetting about the secrets the should be keeping and focused on the other intently, whether to tear the other down or something else. Mallory had never seen Sarah act like this, she was normally so calm and happy, she was always strong-willed, but never had she stood her ground against someone so..intimidating. She knew there was something between the two, but neither, it seemed, wanted to recognize it. Ben was watching confused at the light in Sarah's eye even now fighting with this man she seemed to be fiercely happy, though he knew she would never in her life admit it to himself, much less to her.

"Too much credit? _Too much_? What credit do I get from you? You completely disappear from my life then swoop in thinking you still know me? Over the past five years I have gotten zero credit from you! So just leave me be! "

"Oh Sarah," This time his voice dropped low and menacingly, "You will find I know you far better than anyone knows you, including yourself." With that he took one step towards her and she backed away from him, "Come now Sarah you fear me even now?"

Sarah only shook her head knowing he wouldn't hurt her, but afraid for something else he had a knack for recently.

Ben and Mallory still hadn't gained their motor function or ability to speak so they were just watching this curious display with curiosity and on Ben's side growing anger, he knew without a doubt that there was much more to these two than they had ventured to mention.

He stepped forward once and she retreated yet again, though now her back was against the wall and she no longer had a place to go, but her eyes were glued to the goblin king's mismatched ones, and she shook her head. "Don't Jareth."

He was about to take the final step and say, "Make me." But the door opened carrying the rest of the gang and Sarah took that chance to escape the room and make a beeline for the bathroom.

She locked the door and looked at her face in the mirror. "Come on, what're you doing!? He's nothing to you, snap out of it! You have a great life, a great guy, why mess it up the first time you can!?" She frowned at her reflection, so now she is insane and possibly harboring a crush for the hero and villain of her childhood. Wonderful.

**Okaaay…this chapter..not my favorite, but still a good setup!~**

**Review if you please! **

**Till the next!**


End file.
